The treatment of polymeric substrates presents difficulties in many types of manufacturing operations, including aircraft manufacturing. Conventional treatment of polymeric substrates, particularly those that are considered to be aged rather than fresh, include scuff-sanding and chemical treatment methods. Although desirable results have been achieved using these methods, there is room for improvement. For example, because scuff-sanding methods are relatively labor intensive, such methods may be time-consuming and costly. Similarly, chemical treatment methods may involve relatively-complex and expensive processes. In addition to being complex and expensive, chemical treatment in preparation for adhesion often consists solely of a cleaning step, which is sometimes insufficient for effective adhesion to subsequent material layers. Typically, performing the abrasive process of scuff-sanding must be accompanied by a separate process of chemical cleaning, but a single step process is desirable for efficiency. Therefore, current treatments may lack economic and production efficiency.